


As Daddy Says

by orphan_account



Series: Sharing is Caring [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pays a late night visit to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Daddy Says

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the title makes it seem like there's Daddy kink between these two but there's not, sorry, I didn't know what to call the fic, sorry.
> 
> Also, I kinda lost it with this one. I lost motivation to write it and I'm not all that satisfied with it, but the next one will be much better, and will include the three of them again! Anyway, so that's why this one is short and not all that good and probably full of typos.
> 
> Requested kinks:  
> Spanking - requested by YamiKuro, Polia

It was a few days before Tony sought out Clint. He’d encountered Loki spending time with him a couple times, and even walked in on one heated makeout session between them, after which he’d gone and taken a very, very cold shower, but he hadn’t actually spoken a word to Clint.

But he woke up late at night after a dream of the archer’s lips wrapped around his cock, and fuck if he didn’t want to follow up on that in a more physical sense.

He made sure Loki was still asleep and then slipped out of bed, pulling on just a pair of thin cotton sleep pants which did nothing to hide his erection, and made his way to Clint’s floor.

“Barton?” he called when he arrived on the floor. “Where are you?”

Clint poked his head out of the kitchen area. “Stark? What are you-” He was cut off by Tony crossing the space in several long strides and yanking Clint into a heated kiss. Clint was frozen in shock for a moment, then reacted by pressing against Tony and pushing him back against the doorframe. “Shit, Stark,” Clint groaned, pulling back for air. “I dunno what it is with you two attacking me late at night for sex, but I’m okay with this.”

Tony grabbed the front of Clint’s shirt and spun them, so that he had Clint pressed against the doorframe now. “Less talking.”

Clint didn’t complain as Tony reclaimed his mouth as a brutal battle for dominance ensued between them. Tony eventually abandoned Clint’s lips, moving to suck at his neck, making Clint moan and gasp as Tony bit a mark into the skin.

“F-Fuck, Stark...”

Tony pulled back to glare at him, then his expression changed to a salacious grins. “I think we have some things to work out, Barton.”     

“And what would those things be?”

“First off, you’ve been fucking my boyfriend.”

Clint raised his eyebrows. “Is there a problem with that?”

“Maybe I want to make sure you’re actually good enough to be with him. I’m quite protective.”

“And maybe you should have thought of that before you gave him permission.”

“I did,” Tony said. “So I’m here to fuck you. Just for good measure.”

Clint smirked. “Bedroom? Because I dunno about you, but I wouldn’t want to hold me up through wall sex.”

Tony laughed outright. “Agreed. Lead the way, Hawkass.”

Clint shoved Tony away and walked towards the bedroom, expecting the other man to follow him. The archer went immediately the the dresser to get lube and tugged his shirt off. “You gonna make me undress you?” Tony rolled his eyes but started undressing without a word or a hint of self-consciousness.

There was an almost business-like manner to them as they both stripped, until they were facing each other, both nude and hard and waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So how you planning to go about this, Stark?" Clint finally asked.

Tony couldn't help but smirk as he started taking slow, measured steps towards him. "I'm planning to fuck you, eventually."

Clint arched a brow. "Eventually? What, you expecting me to get down on my knees and beg for my daddy, just like he does?"

Annoyance touched Tony's narrowed eyes. "No, actually. Because I'm not your fucking Daddy. I am, however, his Daddy, and I’m intent on making sure you deserve the time you get with my Baby, see?"

"And how you gonna do that?" Clint asked, trying to remain sarcastic, but there was something in Tony's words that made him want.

Tony ignored the question, opting to pose one of his own. "Tell me, Barton, did you enjoy fucking Loki? He probably begged for it like the little cockslut he is." Tony moved back, so that he was sitting on the edge of Clint's bed with his hand moving lazily up and down his length.

"Fuck yeah," Clint growled.

"Tell me about it," Tony said.

"He rode me like a horse," Clint said. "Barely needed any prep, but fuck he was good."

"Did he ride you the entire time?"

"Nah, I flipped us and fucked him until he was howling for me."

Tony couldn't help but grin. "He's gorgeous like that, isn't he?"

Clint nodded, sobering for a moment. "Definitely."

For a moment, they were both lost in thought, then Clint looked around and remembered the situation. "Anyway, you said something about making sure I deserve him?"

Tony nodded and stood. "In the center of the bed, ass in the air."

Clint shivered at the force of the command and didn't even consider disobeying. He slid to the middle of the mattress and assumed the position and even though he couldn't see Stark behind him, years of training made him acutely aware of the man's position and movements. He was shifting his weight a bit and then he was getting on the bed, walking on his knees over to him. There was a hand and the small of his back,which disappeared soon, but it soon reappeared lower, and two fingers were grazing over his entrance.

"Fuck, Barton, if I haven’t seen a more fuckable ass before...” Because damn, it was a fine one. Round and perfect and just begging for red marks in the shape of Tony’s hand... He considered for a moment, then delivered a sharp spank to his ass. He fully expected Clint to demand what he was doing and snap at him, but then the archer gasped and moaned softly, and Tony knew he had him. He spanked him again, on the other cheek. “You like that, Barton?”

“Fuck, yes,” Clint groaned. “Gimme another.”

Tony did so without hesitation, spanking Clint twice more. The man just moaned in response, desperate for everything Tony was going to give him.

He spanked him a few more times, feeling a bit lenient as he wasn’t making Clint count for him like he always made Loki do, but he supposed such things could come with time. After another few blows, Clint was hard as a rock and moaning wantonly.

“You want more?” Tony asked, the hand that had previously been striking him now stroking softly over Clint’s sensitive entrance.

“Yes,” he said, voice completely wrecked.

Tony coated his fingers in lube and pressed in two, just to heard Clint gasp and groan in surprise and want. After the initial intrusion, Tony slowly pressed his fingers in further, until they were buried to the second knuckle, and paused, feeling Barton’s walls flex and clench around him. He imagined that working on his cock, pumping in and out, and growled involuntarily, starting to thrust his fingers in the same slow rhythm as the one in his head.

Clint whined for each little bit, but his whines turned into gasps and moans when Tony added his third finger, spreading him wide in preparation.

“Are you ready for me?” Tony asked after a while, breaking the trance.

“Yes,” Clint said, voice low and husky and needing. “Fuck, Stark, put it in me already.”

“You’re bossy,” Tony said dryly, though he did as he was told and removed his fingers - enjoying the needy little hiss from Barton - and slicked his cock. He pressed the head to the man’s entrance and slowly sheathed himself inside him, both of them groaning as he pressed in. “Shit, Barton, you’re tight...”

Clint just grunted in reply, taking deep breaths and trying not to clench around him too hard. Tony took him slowly, until his hips were flush with Barton’s ass, and they both paused. As soon as Tony bottomed out, he was fucking into him, moving with a brutal pace, pumping in and out and moaning with each pass, not even bothering to wonder how he must sound, because fucking hell, Barton was tight and warm and fucking perfect.

They both lost themselves in that for a while, in the pace and the rhythmic slapping of flesh. But eventually, it started to build higher and higher. The pace quickened without either being consciously aware of it, until Tony was brutally fucking into Clint and both were reduced to panting and gasping and moaning.

“I won’t touch you,” Tony growled. “You come from my fucking cock, you hear me?”

Clint whimpered in reply and Tony took that as a yes as he gripped the man’s hips hard enough to bruise, fucking into him and jerking his hips back to meet each thrust, driving himself in deeper and harder and it had Clint howling for release.

“Come for me, Barton. Come on.”

Clint came at his command, squeezing tight, so tight around Tony’s cock, and it had him coming moments later. Tony pulled out, loving the little whimper from Clint and giving his ass another slap. “What, you that much of a cockslut, Barton?”

Clint allowed himself to stretch out on the bed and glare at him. “Shut the fuck up and get out, Stark.”

Tony laughed. “What, no cuddles?”

“No, get out, I’ve actually got shit to do.”

Tony rolled his eyes and searched for his clothing on the floor, and left within a minute, still laughing as Clint threw a shoe at him and laid back down on the bed, wondering exactly what he’d gotten himself into with those two.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm keeping a list of requested kinks that I'd be willing to add, and the people who requested them, so if you have anything you want me to add, let me know! Even if someone requested it before - the more people request it, the more likely it is that I'll include it. I might even take suggestions for specific scenes and scenarios, and things that aren't porn related at all. :)


End file.
